Secret Diary of Helga Hufflepuff
by Startling-Wishes
Summary: Le journal intime de Helga Hufflepuff. Attention, Death fic. Petit O.S sans prétention. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai essayé, je précise quand même, de faire quelque chose de sentimental... Je l'ai dis dans mon profil, je ne suis pas assez douée pour les death fic, mais une amie m'en a demandé une et je n'ai pas pu refusé... Bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit O.S, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lundi 5 mars 853<em>**

Aujourd'hui, Godric n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête. Rowena lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas provoquer notre cher Slytherin, elle l'avait prévenu. Mais il n'a rien écouté, et le voilà à présent en train de poursuivre Salazar, qui s'enfuit après une énième dispute. Le vert et argent ne semble pas disposer à discuter, et le rouge et or, j'en ai bien peur, ne l'a pas compris. Merlin, les Gryffindor manque cruellement de tact... Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment cela a pu dégénérer à ce point. Godric n'avait pas pu, malgré les mises en garde de la Ravenclaw, s'empêcher de taquiner Salazar. Ce dernier était partit, rouge de colère et hors de ses gonds. Godric s'était alors mis en tête de le rattraper et de s'excuser. Vous allez encore dire que je suis fleur bleue, mais ils formeraient un couple extrêmement mignon... Bref, il l'avait enfin coincé près des « Trois Balais » et lui avait présenté ses excuses les plus sincères. Salazar lui avait rit au nez et l'avait presque insulté. Godric avait juste rit et entraîner le Slytherin dans une étreinte amicale. Les jours qui ont suivis ont été chargés d'une électricité étrange qui semblait virevolter autours des deux hommes. Rowena n'a paru rien remarquer, et j'ai même cru rêver pendant un moment.

**_Mercredi 14 mars 853_**

Enfin, ça, s'était avant que je ne les surprenne à s'embrasser... Ils étaient rouges de confusion et m'ont presque suppliés de ne rien dire. C'est vrai que si j'avais été à Slytherin j'aurais crié cela sous tous les toits, mais je ne suis qu'une modeste Hufflepuf, et je n'ai donc rien dit à quiconque. Je les trouvais mignons, à se tenir par la main dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ou à s'embrasser lorsqu'ils se croyaient à l'abri des regards. Ils filaient le parfait amour, et c'est donc inévitablement que Rowena a fini par le découvrir. Elle n'a rien dit, puis elle les a serrer contre elle un s'exclamant un « Magnifique ! » retentissant. Ils ont sourit tous les à la Ravenclaw et se sont éclipsés dans le parc. Les élèves de Hogward étaient heureux qu'enfin, leurs directeurs de maison s'entendent. Ils ne se doutaient pas bien sûr qu'ils étaient ensembles, et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Je les enviais d'un certain côté, avoir réussis à trouver l'amour là où il n'y avait presque que haine, c'est presque un miracle. Même Rowena était d'accord avec moi, elle cependant, semblait penser que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Elle n'avait pas totalement tors...

**_Samedi 16 février 864_**

Vois-tu mon petit journal, si j'écris entre tes pages aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour raconter des souvenirs d'antan. C'est pour extérioriser ma peine. L'un des quatre nous a quitté, et cela nous a causé à tous une douleur énorme. Salazar avait beau n'être qu'un parfait enfoiré par moment, il nous manquera encore au moins jusqu'à notre mort. Godric m'inquiète beaucoup, depuis la mort de son amour, il se laisse dépérir. C'est de sa faute, à ce qu'il dit. Il culpabilise, comme nous tous... Salazar était avec lui lorsqu'il a reçut ce sortilège, il pleure tous les jours en murmurant qu'il aurait du... Qu'il aurait pu le sauver, dévier ce sort, peut être même mourir à sa place. Ou mourir avec lui... Il dit aussi qu'il préférerait tout, tout mais plus cette peine... Son cœur souffre, et ses yeux brûlent. Il s'allonge près de la tombe d'émeraude des heures durant, à parler seul, à raconter ses souvenirs, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'est les seuls moments, ceux où il est allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, qu'il ne pense plus à sa mort. Lorsqu'il se relève, les perles salées se remettent à couler le long de ses joues imberbes.

**_Vendredi 13 juin 864_**

Aujourd'hui, Godric nous a à son tour quitté. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté de vivre sans celui qui avait ravi son cœur. Rowena est accablée de chagrin, et je ne discerne plus les mots que forment l'encre diluée par mes larmes. Au moins maintenant, il repose en paix, à côté de la tombe de son amant. La tombe est aussi rouge que celle de Salazar est verte, faîte en rubis aussi purs que les émeraudes de son amour. Il ne reste plus que deux sur les quatre, et pas les plus fortes... Il nous manque nos amis, et une partie de nous... Rowena pense à regrouper nos objets fétiches et à disparaître, je songe à la même chose... Peut être que c'est ça, le destin de Hogward, être abandonné par ses créateurs, et entretenu par d'autres célèbres et talentueux sorciers. Ce sera mieux ainsi, et le chapeau ensorcelé de Godric trouvera en la personne du nouveau directeur comme une figure paternel. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Godric avant de partir... Je lui en veux un peu, il nous a abandonné, lui qui prétendait au courage... Mais je ne peux rester fâché avec son souvenir... Il a souffert, bien plus que Rowena et moi même. Il ne reste plus que deux sur les quatre, et la légende restera inchangée à jamais. Pour tout le monde, ce sera toujours Salazar qui est partit en créant une chambre secrète, et non pas Godric qui l'a construite en honneur à son nom. Pour tout le monde, ce sera toujours Salazar le méchant, et jusqu'à la nuit des temps, Slytherin et Gryffindor se haïront pour cela... Et jamais, je le jure sur mon honneur, jamais personne ne sera au courant de leur amour, si pur et passionnel fut-il.

**_Lundi 13 septembre 864_**

Cher petit journal, tu vas à présent être caché avec tous nos objets de valeur, dans la salle sur demande. Et si jamais quelqu'un te lis, je te conjure, carnet joli, de ne rien divulguer des trois pages précédentes. Malgré tous les sorts qu'on te lanceras, ne te révèle qu'aux héritiers des quatre. Et à présent, toi dans lequel j'ai écrits mes pensées, mes joies et mes peines, je te dis adieu. Tâche de survivre pendant longtemps dans ta me dois décrire une dernière ligne.

Je rends ici de nouveau hommage à Salazar et Godric, et je remercie ce journal de contenir tous leurs souvenirs ainsi que tous ceux que j'ai d'eux.

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'est pas fameux hein ? Je vous laisse reviewer, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer tant que c'est constructif ^^<p>

_Je vous embrasse_

_Léa._


End file.
